Life with Adrian  kids
by perkymiddle
Summary: What would happen if Rose had a baby for dimitri after he was turned? What would happen if she married Adrian. Would dimitri find out and come for her?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction hope you like it!**

"Good morning little dhampire." Adrian kissed me before getting out of bed. Adrian Ivashkov. Four years ago I would have mentally kicked my self for loving him but after looking back on what he did for Sasha and I was more than just sweet. It was love. I was dumb to think he was just like all the other moroi men. Sasha was my four year old daughter. I had her after Dimitri was …. Turned.

I didn't want anyone to know about her at first until Adrian offered to be the 'dad'. So that was my story to the public. Of course Lissa, Christian, mom, and dad knew it wasn't his. I still remember ….

*flashback*

"_Adrian what am I going to do." I cried into his shoulder. He soothed me. "Little dhampire it'll work out I promise." I cried harder_. _How could he promise that? "How?" I pulled back to look at him. He grinned. "You could tell people its my baby." My jaw dropped. "I-I cant do that to you." His face dropped. "Of course you can." We were going out for about 2 months and he already cared so much. "I told you I'm already yours." He slipped something small into my hand. It was a ring. And was it gorgeous._

_Engraved in the inside it said, 'I'll always belong to you my little dhampire.' I smiled and a few tears went down my cheeks. "Yes Adrian I'll marry you." He pulled me close and let me cry happy tears._

_*end of flashback*_

That was Four years ago. "Mommy! Mommy!" Two little girl jumped me. Sasha and Amy hopped into bed with me.(Amy was Adrian's). "I'm up." I reluctantly got up to look into two pretty faces. They were a year apart. Amy had brownish-reddish hair while Sasha had Dimitri's hair and eyes. No one noticed. I hoped. "Mommy daddy's trying to cook! You have to make him stop. He's going to burn the house down.

I hopped out of bed, washed up then ran down stairs with the girls. "ADRIAN PUT DOWN THE FRYING PAN NOW!" I called. When I got into the kitchen the girls were giggling. He got down to there height and did a puppy dog face. "tattle tales." he whimpered. "Sorry daddy." the girls went into his arms while I took up the cooking.

**I know not much but if I get atleast 1 review I'll write more. But now I want a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian and the kids ate breakfast while I slipped into Lissa's head. She was dressing mini Christian for the day.

"You like this shirt?"

"No."

"What about this one?"

"No!"

"But its blue."

"So?"

"You like blue."

"No I don't its Thursday. I like green."

"Ugh! You don't have a green shirt!"

"Well now I want one!"

"Ugh! Christian!"

Out came a very tired looking christian into the room.

"What?"

"He wont put on his blue shirt." she pouted.

"Honey its thursday. Its green today."

"But… but… ughhh!" she stormed away down the hall. And I snapped back to my own head laughing. Adrian and the kids gave me confused looks. So I stopped. When I noticed what time it was I grabbed my keys.

"Come on girls you have school." the girls ran behind me while I got into the car. Adrian came to the window of my mustang. He kissed me on the lips first sweetly then passionately. I pulled a way first earning me a sad look.

"The girls are in the back."

He winced.

"Let em' watch."

he leaned back in but I turned so he'd kiss my cheek. He pulled away aggravated.

"See you Ivashkov, when I get back." I winked.

"Okay mrs. Ivashkov as long as you know I don't play nice the longer I wait." he grinned.

He was so hot I could take him right there in the drive way.

"Good then I'll take my time." I gave him my man eaters smile and drove off.

St. Vladimir's wasn't that far away. When I got there I was greeted by Stan.

"Gaurdian Hathaway." he nodded.

"Its Ivashkov Stan if you wanna get formal."

I rushed the kids to school, they were going to be late. "Mommy were gonna be late again." sasha frowned.

"Not if we run."

We all took off towards the elementary school. Getting us weird looks from people.

Just before the bell rang I was leaving elementary grounds. "Rose?" I swung around to see…

**Cliffy kinda. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA reachelle Mead does. Although I do own Sasha and Adriana, but someday they will be born.**

Jesse Zelkos. "hay, you work here now?" he said still walking towards me. I stepped back each time he

He stepped closer. Until my back hit a wall.

"No I was just dropping my kids off." why was he asking?

"Oh. Your not a guardian?" now he was in my face. I could smell his cologne.

"No…I mean yes…. I mean half the time." oh great he was making me stutter. Why was he so close?

He tsked me. "Rose are you stuttering?" he grinned. my face turned bright red.

"And blushing? You must be happy to see me." he pressed closer. Where was everyone today?

"Remember you still owe me what Belikov interrupted." he whispered tilting my head up. Somewhere through this my mind reacted and I kneed him straight in the crotch.

When he crumpled to the ground I shot off. Good thing his guardian wasn't around to see that. When I got back to my car my heart was racing. Why didn't I run before? I had to get home, to Adrian's arms so I could feel safe. Before I pulled off lissa stopped me.

"Hey, where were you I just dropped Christian off."

"I dropped the girls off a couple of minutes ago. Lissa its not like you to be late."

She rolled her eyes. "It was-"

I cut her off. "I know, I know he wanted a green shirt. I saw." we laughed.

"Did you see Jesse today? I heard he was back teaching a class."

I chewed my lip. "Maybe." she laughed.

"I was wondering why he was holding his private."

"see you later liss." I called. She waved and I left.

When I pulled in to the drive way of the mansion I remembered what Adrian said. And since the Jesse incident I wasn't in the mood.

I walked in to a dark house. "Adrian?" I whispered.

"Hay there little dhampire."

He was wet and only had on pants. Oh god I wish I was in the mood. He pressed me to the door kissing me.

"Adrian… Adrian… wait.." he pulled back breathing heavy.

"what?"

"I'm not in the mood." Damn Jesse for making me do this to my husband.

He looked so hurt. "Okay."

He walked back upstairs to our room and slammed the door. Sigh. I curled up on the couch and watched a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: jesse stop crying over your penis and do the disclaimer.**

**Jesse: ahhhh…. Ohhhh… your gonna get it Hathaway!**

**Rose: Perv! You deserved it. And oooh like I never been threatened before!**

**Me: ugh! Sasha could you?**

**Sasha: Perkymiddle does not own VA but she does own me and my sister.**

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was late to pick up the girls. I took a quick look in the mirror then dashed for the car. When I got to the school a teacher was talking to them. I hopped out of the car and ran up to them. He had his back to me.

"I'm so sorry sir. I over slept and-" when the man turned around I noticed it was Jesse.

"why the hell are you talking to my kids?" he grinned.

"I'm a teacher rose I was just asking where their parents were." he smiled and said goodbye to the girls.

I rushed them into the back seat when he grabbed my arm. "I'm not done with you Hathaway." his face was to close to my own again. But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even look away from his eyes. Then someone called him and I got away.

The girls tried to tell me about there day but my mind kept going back to jesse. He was starting to get to me. Why was I so defenseless against him? I've killed many striogoi but I cant get away from a moroi? Then sasha pulled me from my thoughts.

"mommy today jesse jr. flirted with all the girls in my first grade class." talk about a place where history repeats itself.

"eww." adriana teased. Sasha stuck her tongue out. I smiled at them.

When we got home Adrian already had dinner ready. He got over my rejecting earlier today and is back to his old self. He hugged me from behind rocking slightly.

"hey there little dhampire." he kissed my neck.

"I'm still looking forward to our fun tonight." I whispered seductively in his ear. His not so little member pressed against my thigh giggled at the expression on his face. I pulled away. "later." I whispered.

After dinner I got the girls clean and dressed for bed. Before I could kiss them goodnight Adrian dragged me out of the room.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll write more later on today, since its Christmas I might as well do three chapters today maybe five. Besides all im a be doin is watchin my lil' sis open her gifts while I read catching fire and mocking jay (presents). Sucks to have my Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you-" I giggled. He cut me off.

"Shhh."

he put one finger to mouth then lifted me bridal style to our room. He put me o my feet before opening the door. It was gorgeous! The room was covered in rose petals leading to the bed. The only sources of light was the lightly coffee scented candles. The bed's sheets were pulled back almost welcoming us to it.

"oh Adrian-" tears were in my eyes.

He smiled and wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

"I want this to be perfect." he whispered.

Then attacked my lips. Our lips battled it out and he pressed me against the wall and boy was he hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he threw me down to the bed hungrily. He kissed me while pulling off my top.

"I love you Adrian."

Then the door creaked open. "mommy?" "Daddy?"

Shit! The girls! Adrian rolled over and got under the covers. I swiftly put my top back on. "yes?" we answered. They ran to our bed and jumped in.

"I was having a nightmare." sasha admitted. "so I told her why don't we both come in here." Adriana explained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adrian grunted into the pillow. The girls laughed at him.**

"**whats wrong daddy?" they giggled.**

"**mine." he grunted in the pillow.**

"**whats yours daddy?" adriana asked.**

**He grunted again.**

"**don't worry about daddy he's just grumpy." I said tucking them into the covers with us.**

"**now get some sleep you got school tomorrow." I kissed there heads goodnight and settled back on the pillow.**

**Adrian gave me the death glare then turned his face from me.**

"**sorry." I whispered then fell asleep.**

**I jolted awake to a hysterical Sasha who was crying and screaming over me.**

"**Sasha? Shhh… its okay." Adrian wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her.**

"**whats wrong?"**

"**she had a nightmare." he explained.**

"**Mommy please don't go. Make him go away."**

**Oh god no. I found out she had Oskana's sight when she was one and so far she hasn't been wrong. But I had to be strong. For the both of us.**

"**baby im not going anywhere." I soothed. "who's him?"**

**She cried harder into Adrian's shoulder.**

"**Dimitri." she sobbed. **

**Adrian hugged her tighter. little black spots danced around my vision and I was happy to accept it. I heard voices and saw adriana and sasha crying over me. When I woke up Adrian was kissing my hand with tears running down his cheeks. Sasha and Adriana were snuggled up next to me in the hospital bed. Lissa and Christian were just walking in.**

"**rose? Rose are you awake?" adrian asked.**

"**I don't know about rose but your little dhampire is."**

**I said sitting up.**

**Lissa and christian ran over to hug me. Well everybody did.**

"**so what exactly happened to cause you to black out?" christian asked.**

"**Sasha? Would you like to tell them?" I whispered. She nodded.**

"**I had a bad dream about mommy and Dimitri." lissa and Christian's eyes popped.**

"**he found out about me and came back for us. But he was striogoi. He couldn't get to us so he took Adriana and made us come. He tried to change us. And- and when mommy tried to stake him he hit her and she wouldn't move. When I screamed he hit me and bit mommy. We have to go! Please!" she sobbed.**

"**sasha calm down were leaving."**

**Tears were running down everyone's faces. What sasha said was the last word in what would happen. Like the time she touched my stomach and said 'baby' when she was one and I turned out to be pregnant. Or when she said 'bad storm' and a hurricane kept us trapped in our house. And so on so forth. She was never wrong.**

"**she can't leave and niether are you your lying!" adriana yelled.**

"**adriana-" adrian tried to pick her up but she moved.**

"**no!" she took off out of the room.**

"**NO!" sasha fought adrian to go after her sister.**

"**calm down please. Were leaving." he was using compulsion but she broke through it and pushed away.**

"**don't leave her alone!" she yelled.**

**Then the lights flickered off and I reach for my stake.**

**Sorry for the cliffy and short chapter but I was in a quick rush to finish this chapter. Thanx for the good reviews and always like more! If I get 5 reviews I'll write more! You know that's a lie because I'll write more regardless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasha: shhhh…. ****perkymiddle does not own VA but she does own my sister and I. **

**Previously:** "he found out about me and is coming back for us, but he's striogoi…." … the lights went out.

I was so thankful I had actual clothes on besides the usual hospital gown. I was now looking out of the door to our room and from the nausea in my stomach striogoi were around. Damn where was Adriana? I turned just in time to catch a striogoi behind me. I staked him with no problem. My actual problem was leaving three moroi and a little dhampire alone.

Christian saw that and his hands went up in flames. "we'll be okay rose." I nodd and run down the hall.

"adriana? Adriana?" please be safe.

Adriana's pov

I ran out of the room in tears. They couldn't leave me! Were a family. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. Then it went dark. I heard footsteps behind me and ran around the corner. I found an empty room and hid in the bathroom. I wish mommy was here. I was crying. Why did I run away? Now I was trapped.

Someone knocked on the door and I backed away. They knocked again and I stumbled over something. Please, please go away.

CRASH!

The door broke into splinters flying across the room. "NO!" I yelled.

Rose's pov

"no, no shhh… its just me. You have to stay quiet." I picked her up and headed back to the room.

Thank god she was okay. We needed to get out of here. I was running down the hall with adriana in my arms hoping that nauseous feeling doesn't come back, but then again I was never a lucky person.

"roza." god no. I whipped around to see nothing.

"roza." he sang. I ran faster.

"roza." I couldn't see him but his singing was giving me a lot of adrenaline.

"don't run roza." he sang.

"no." adriana cried on my shoulder.

"leave us alone." I was looking for our room.

"not the three words I was looking for roza."

It was wrong to keep talking to him. "like what?" it was like talking to nothing but it talked back.

"I… love… you." adriana was pulled away from my arms.

"NO!"

SMACK!

Then it was dark.

Sasha's pov

"we have to go!"

"sasha please keep your voice down." aunt lissa hushed.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? HE KNOWS WERE IN HERE! ALL OF THEM DO! HE HAS MOM AND ADRIANA WE HAVE TO GO HELP! HE'S WAITING, AND HIS PATIENCE ISN'T VERY LONG!"

"sasha you are not going out there. Do you hear me." aunt lissa stared right into my eyes using strong compulsion.

"I hear you aunt liss but that doesn't mean I'm listening." then I bolted out of the door.

I knew exactly where they were. When I got there Dimitri had my mom's head in his lap stroking her hair. Adriana was limp by the wall. Tears streamed down my face and I ran over to her.

"adriana? Adriana please wake up." I cried. I turned to look at him. He was studying me like an animal. Drinking in all of my features.

My dark brown curly Russian hair, dark eyes, tan skin and pretty face.

He smiled but it was evil. Not right.

"what did you do to them." I cried. He touched mommy's hair again and I lost it.

"stop touching her!"

He flinched back and stared at me a little longer.

"you're my daughter aren't you?"

"no." I was not giving him the satisfaction of being right.

He nodded. "your lying. Its in your eyes, just like roza's."

"stop calling her that."

"its okay I wont hurt her."

"you already did."

"well if she'd listen to me she wouldn't be hurt." before I could say anything something catches my eye behind him.

A gaurdian! Thank god! But I had to keep him distracted.

"what did you do to adriana?" tears were starting to stain my cheeks.

"he looked at my sister in my hands."

"she could come too you know. Be apart of our family." just when he was getting ready to stake him. "your quit clever to try and distract me like that."

He said while in one fluid movement threw the guardian to the wall making a huge dent. My first reaction was to scream which gave me a fist to the head from Dimitri.

**Im starting to try different point of views now. Now that I think about it im just going to stick with rose's.**

**Roza**

**Roza**

**Roza **

**I**

**Love**

**You**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long to update but every time I write something it deletes itself. So im starting over for the 3****rd**** time.**

Adrian's pov

"we need to go help them!" christian wasn't letting any of us out of the room.

"You cant help them by going out there and getting yourself killed!"

"she's out there with two kids! She needs help!"

"rose can-"

"Rose cant do everything by herself!"

A group of guardians heard us and ran in.

"is everyone okay?" Alberta asked every one nodded.

"that's strange. There was at least 50 striogoi and no moroi were hurt."

"so rose is okay."

"… lord Ivashkov I said no moroi were hurt."

"so where are they?"

"Adrian-"

"Where?"

"There gone."

No. they cant be.

"adrian I'm-"

"sorry? No need. So who's going after them?"

"Mr. Ivashkov…" stan stepped in. "we don't do rescue missions."

"so your just going to let them die!"

"adrian-"

I left them and walked out of the hospital. Forget them. They're not dead. I needed a cigarette bad. I took one out then dropped it. Rose hated it when I smoked. I got in my car and drove for a while just drove around. Then decided to go home.

I found my vodka bottle and drunk to ease the pain. I felt better. When I ran out I smashed it against the wall. My little dhampir was never going to kiss me again, steel my cigarettes and try one, run up her credit card bill,… have more of my kids, … make love to me,… take care of me or love me again.

Sasha was never going to have a 5th birthday, ride a bike, learn to drive, go on her first date. My little Adri will never get to make 4. Have a life, be a spoiled brat, daddy's little girl or …. Or. I didn't realize I fell to my knees crying in the middle of the den. I'll never get to see them again.

. . .

I must have passed out because I was dream walking. I was going to Sasha's dream.

"sasha?" this wasn't her normal dream. It was black here, everywhere and eerily quiet.

"sasha?" a fire started in front of me.

"daddy?"

"sasha where are you?"

"behind you."

I whipped around and scooped up my little girl.

"I meant in the real world."

She frowned and shook her head. "you cant come."

"why not? Just tell me please!"

The small fire started to encircle us and grow larger. Her dreams were always a mystery to me. I could never change them to make her happy.

"daddy this is my last dream. When I wake up he'll change me."

"sasha don't think-"

"look."

A fire wall grew in front of us and I could see Dimitri and rose. She was in a corner crying while Dimitri spoke soothing words to us. I heard sasha crying and pleading but in one swift movement he bit her. And the fire blew away.

"my dreams stop after that."

"please don't think like that-"

"if don't die this way I'll die in a plane crash, a fire at home, I'll fall sick, get attacked! I've seen ways that I die and its always at this age! I die at four! There is no five for me!"

"please calm down your waking up." tears were spilling over on my cheeks. I didn't want to loose her.

"then this is it." I scooped her up in my arms.

"sasha you cant leave me! Do you here me! I love you! You cant go!"

"I love you too daddy." she whispered then she was gone and I was back in my room. I was panting and sweating like crazy. The first thing I did was grab a phone.

**Hope you liked it! I need 10 reviews to move on!**


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian pov

"hello? Aunt Tatiana I need a favor."

"what kind of favor adrian?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." I threw on some clothes and a jacket then rushed over to my aunt's. her usual guards were around when I got there.

"t Tatiana?"

"here. Hows my favorite nephew?"

"not good. Look I need help."

"with what?" she asked suspiciously.

"look my family's in trouble I need help and I figured you could help. I need guardians-"

"adrian you know the guardians-"

"you have to help me please!"

"maybe you need to rest. You seem out of sorts-"

"my family was kidnapped and no ones doing anything! Who would be okay!"

"lord Ivashkov? Were going to ask that you leave." a nearby guardian spoke up.

"not until someone does something!"

A group of guardians 'escorted' me out. Well fuck them! Fuck them all! I could go myself.

I sat in my car and started dream walking to rose. Then I was on a bridge and rose was looking over the rail.

"rose?" she didn't look up.

"is he gone?" she asked in a small voice.

"rose who is-"

"is he dead? When he fell did he die?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "please tell me where you are."

"Russia." she whispered.

"in the real world?"

"yes. Please don't come alone."

"no one believes me that your alive."

"guardians don't do rescue missions. Once your gone your as good as dead." she sounded weak and fragile. Something was wrong.

"rose are you-" I pulled her hair back to reveal dozens of bite marks.

"you know it takes a lot of effort to fight the endorphins." she gave me a small smile. Tears were once again rolling down my cheeks. She wiped them away.

"rose your waking up." now she was crying. I pulled her tight.

"I love you little dhampir."

"I love you adrian." then I was back in my car. I had to find them. Tonight if I could.


End file.
